Reincarnated
by Angel Pink
Summary: Significado:Reencarnados; Fic em homenagem a Marie M. No século XVIII, dois jovens se apaixonam, um romance impossível. Algo terrível axcontece com eles mas o que será? Curiosos? Leiam e deixem reviews. Bjos para vc amigona e espero que goste!


_**Reincarnated**_

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation**_

**Essa fic dedico a minha amiga Scarlet M., hoje é o aniversário dela! Amigona parabéns, que tudo de bom aconteça para ti. Pois você merece! Super beijo. Boa leitura para todos!**

_Meu nome é Górh Nahtylly, mais conhecida como "A Esquisita". Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque não é? Simples, tudo aconteceu desde quando eu nasci, isso ocorreu no século XVIII, no dia vinte e um de julho, em uma tarde chuvosa onde uma pobre doceira deu a luz uma criança. Mas essa não era uma criança qualquer..._

Em uma casa simples, uma jovem alta, magra e com a aparência abatida, estava gritando de dor, pois estava prestes a ganhar uma criança.

- Vamos, está quase lá! Força minha filha – dizia a parteira

- AHHHHH! – gritava a mulher

É escutado um choro, a criança havia nascido. A jovem até então já estava esgotada. Ela suspirou e deu um fraco sorriso.

- Parabéns menina Jully, agora você é mãe de uma linda garotinha!

Jully mais do que nunca tentou esticar um pouco seu pescoço para poder ver a filha. A parteira vendo que ela queria pegar na criança, enrolou-a em um lençol e entregou nos braços da mãe.

- Minha filhinha, tão perfeita como o sol, tão serena como a lua... – Jully com o bebê nos braços.

- Minha jovem, o que pretende fazer agora, já que está sozinha com sua filha? Do que irá se sustentar? – parteira

- Começarei desde já a fazer doces – Jully

- Descanse um pouco, precisará ter muita energia, pois cuidará de ti, da sua criança e do seu sustento. – parteira

- Espero que eu consiga sobreviver até lá – Jully volta seus olhos para a sua filha.

- Irá conseguir menina, os deuses lhe protegerão – parteira

- Que eles te ouçam – Jully

- Alias, já sabe o nome que dará a ela? – parteira

- Sim, se chamara Górh. – Jully

- Mas esse nome não deveria ser dito nem colocado nela. – a parteira fecha a cara

- Por que? – Jully

- Foi um nome de uma poderosíssima feiticeira. Dizem que ela levou a ruína essa cidade. Mas bravos moradores a enfrentaram e a matarão, colocando fogo em seu corpo. – parteira

- Que historia! – Jully – mas algo me diz que eu devo colocar esse nome...

- Já que insiste, então coloque – parteira

_Pobre mamãe, não sabe o que a vida lhe aguarda. Tão sofredora e tão jovem. Quando tinha cinco anos de idade,descobri algo estranho que eu tinha. Minha mãe até então já vendia doces e eles eram muito apreciados por toda Atenas. Em especial a família dos ricos e nobres Van Wilhelm, pois sempre que filho do senhor Albert Van Wilhelm que tinha a mesma idade que eu, queria doces era levado em uma bela carruagem a nossa humilde casa._

- Meu jovemMiloVan Wilhelm, já estamos chegando a casa da doceira. – diz o mordomo que era como um segurança para o garoto.

- Será que dessa vez tem doce de figo, Pietro? - Milo

- Com certeza, olha já chegamos – mordomo Pietro

Os dois descem, e o mordomo bate na porta de Jully, que rapidamente o atende.

- Bom dia, o que desejam? – Jully estava retirando o avental

- A senhora tem doces de figo? – mordomo Pietro

- Oh, sim! Entrem – Jully faz uma reverencia com as mãos para eles entrarem

Chegando a uma sala onde se encontrava os doces sobre uma enorme mesa, Jully pega um dos potes e entrega ao mordomo. Milo que até então estava observando a casa vê uma garotinha entrando correndo em um quarto. Ele sem ser percebido, corre até o local onde a menina tinha entrado. Abrindo a porta Milo vê a garotinha olhando para um jarro, mas o jarro estava levitando.

- Co-como você fez isso? – diz assustado

- Eu tenho esse dom, posso levitar o que quiser.

Milo entra para dentro do quarto e senta no chão, onde a garotinha estava.

- Qual é o seu nome? – pergunta Milo

- Górh Nahtylly

- O meu é Milo Van Wilhelm – ele dá um aperto de mão em Górh – Prazer

- Você não é o filho do senhor Albert? – Górh

- Sim – Milo

- Engraçado, achava que você seria mais chato – Górh fica rindo baixinho

- Então foi só impressão sua – Milo também começa a rir

- Olha não conte a ninguém que sei fazer isso – Górh

- Pode deixar, agora seremos melhores amigos – Milo

- Sim – Górh

O mordomo Pietro conversando com a doceira Jully, percebe que Milo havia sumido, ele se desespera e chama pelo garoto.

- Jovem Milo? Onde estás? - mordomo Pietro

- Aqui – Milo chega com Górh

- Ainda bem que estás a salvo! Seu pai me mataria se algo acontecesse com você... E quem é a garotinha do seu lado? – mordomo Pietro olhando para os dois

- Ela é minha filha, Górh – Jully

- Olá, como vai? – Górh

O mordomo olha para ela, olha para Jully e depois para Milo.

- Vamos, está tarde. Ah e aqui está o dinheiro – mordomo Pietro entrega o valor para Jully e saí sem dizer nada. Apenas carregando Milo e o doce

Milo olha para trás, e dá um adeus com as mãos para Górh, que faz o mesmo. Fechando a porta logo após que a carruagem saiu, Jully olha para sua filha.

- Lembre-se Górh, eles não gostam que plebeus se misturem com a classe deles, por isso fique longe do garoto. – Jully

Górh, fica triste mas não desanima. Vendo que sua mãe estava andando, chama por ela;

- Mamãe, olha o que eu sei fazer... – Górh olha para um dos frascos de doce e faz ele levitar

Jully correndo, chega perto de Górh e a chacoalha

- Para de fazer isso Górh, ninguém pode saber que você é uma feiticeira. – Jully

- Mas mamãe, achei que gostava de... – sem mesmo Górh terminar de falar sua mãe continua

- Se alguém pegar, manda nos matar. – Jully olha nos olhos de Górh

Assustada a garota abraça a sua mãe e chora.

- Mãe eu não quero morrer – Górh

- Então pare de fazer isso, promete? – Jully pega ela no colo

- Prometo – Górh

_Sim, eu era uma feiticeira. Podia levitar o que quisesse, mas tudo escondido das pessoas. Quando eu levava os doces nas cestas para os fregueses da minha mãe, eu tentava localizar ou saber algo de Milo. Nunca mais eu vi ele. Um dia com dez anos de idade soube que ele tinha mudado de país. E voltaria a sua terra natal assim que se passa-se nove anos. Nesse tempo todo eu cresci, me tornei uma bela jovem, mamãe estava doente, eu ainda mantinha meu segredo a salvo. Era conhecida por toda Atenas como "esquisita", pois tinha criado o habito de vestir somente vestidos pretos e ler livros._

- Minha filha, você está tão linda – Jully dizia todos os dias

- Obrigada mamãe – Górh estava sentada na cama junto com a mãe

- Está na hora de arrumar um pretendente – Jully

- De novo com isso mamãe? – Górh se levanta aborrecida – Já disse que não quero ninguém

- Mas Górh, você precisa ter um homem ao seu lado. Vários rapazes já vieram em casa te procurar. – Jully

- Mas todos eles são burros. – Górh

- Mas são ricos e bonitos – Jully

- Do que adianta? Eu quero ser livre, e não presa por brutamontes que só pensam em se divertir e tratar suas mulheres como escravas. – Górh pega seu livro preferido e sai de casa

Andando pela rua ela pensa:

- _" Oras, ser tratada como um objeto de prazeres!"_

- Olá Górh – diz uma jovem de melenas violetas e olhos verdes

- Oi Isís, como vai? – Górh cumprimenta sua única e melhor amiga

- Bem e você? – Isís

- Mal – Górh

- Por que? – Isís

- Minha mãe quer que eu case com alguém. Todo dia ela fica implicando com isso – Górh

- E isso não é bom? – Isís

- Bom? Isso é péssimo! – Górh

As duas estão andando, quando quase acidentalmente uma bela carruagem atropela Górh, que deixa seu livro cair em uma possa de lama

- Mas que droga! Por que não mata a mãe idiota! – grita Górh

A carruagem para, e um jovem saí de dentro dela, ele vai andando na direção das meninas. Górh que até então estava abaixada pois, pegava seu livro do chão

- Quem foi a atrevida que disse isso?

- Éh... amiguinha temos problemas – Isís chama por Górh

Górh rapidamente se levanta e quando se virá, leva um susto.

- Então, quem foi a garota? Não tenho o tempo todo para esperar. – diz o rapaz olhando para o relógio no bolso, que nem notará a presença de Górh

- Fui eu! Por que? Vai fazer algo? – Górh

Quando o rapaz levanta a cabeça ele fica sem reação. Os dois ficam mudos. Isís que até então não tinha entendido nada diz:

- Ah, queriam dar um de durões agora agüentam! – Isís saí deixando os dois a sós

- Você é Górh Nahtylly? – pergunta o rapaz

- Sim! – Górh – E você é Milo Van Wilhelm?

- Sim – Milo sem saber o que fazer repete o mesmo gesto de quatorze anos atrás, cumprimenta ela com um aperto de mão.

- Você está tão mudado! – Górh

- Você também – Milo

_Nós dois tínhamos mudado e muito. Eu estava com 1.70, meus cabelos negros chegava na cintura, meus olhos azuis estavam mais intensos, minha pele era mais branca, minha boca antes era rosa, agora se encontrava vermelha, meu corpo apesar de estar escondido sobre grandes tecidos fiquei com curvas perfeitas. Milo estava mais lindo do que nunca. Ainda com seu olhar azul marcante, eu vi seu corpo bem definido, os cabelos azuis estavam bem abaixo dos ombros. Senti que ele tinha uma coisa que nenhum homem possuía, só não sabia o que era. Acho que a partir desse encontro acabei me apaixonando por ele. Só não sabia que tinha companhia._

- Você ainda tem o costume de comer doces de figo? – Górh rindo

- Não. Mas a senhorita tem não é? – Milo

- Sim – Górh

- Antes de chegar aqui, fiquei sabendo que havia uma garota totalmente diferente das outras. É você? – Milo andando – E fiquei sabendo que também estava renegando pretendes

- Sim, todos os rapazes daqui são sem graças. Como vai sua vida amorosa já que a minha vai de mal para pior – rindo

- Bem... – Antes de Milo dizer algo uma loira saí da mesma carruagem que ele estava.

- Milo mon amour _(N/A: Meu amor)_, temos que ir! – diz ela

- Quem é a figura? – Górh

- Essa é a Charlotte, minha namorada – diz Milo com a voz de tédio

- Ah, não sabia que tinha amigas por aqui – Charlotte olha com desdém para Górh

- Pois é Charlotte, essa é a Górh minha melhor amiga, desde a infância – Milo

- Querida, esse seu vestidinho preto é cafona viu? Parece que está morta – rindo

- Pare com isso! Não tolero que fale assim da Górh – Milo fica nervoso

- Desculpe – Charlotte

Górh fica séria, pois não é de pedi perdão a ninguém, somente a mãe.

- Depois a gente se vê Górh, foi um prazer te encontrar de novo! – Milo

- Digo o mesmo – Górh

- **"**_**Digo o mesmo"**_, que patético – Charlotte remeda a voz de Górh

Górh não tolerando mais, olha para cima, vê um balde cheio de água que estava na janela de uma pequena pensão. Ela fixa o seu olhar no balde e depois em Charlotte. Ele se move e caí em cima da garota, encharcando-a. Milo percebendo o que Górh tinha feito, olha para ela e da um sorriso encantador.

- Ahhhh! Vamos embora Milo! – Charlotte saí pisando duro e entra na carruagem.

Vendo que a sua namorada tinha entrado, ele continua a conversa com Górh;

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso... – Milo

- Quer que eu faça cair um tijolo na sua cabeça para acreditar? – Górh

- Não! Pode deixar agora acreditei – Milo

Os dois ficam rindo.

- Eu tenho que ir, antes que a louca da Charlotte implique mais uma vez com nós – Milo

- Ue, mas ela é sua namorada. Não deve tratá-la assim. – Górh

- Você se engana, meus pais que arrumaram ela para mim. Querem que eu se case com Charlotte para darmos herdeiros. – Milo

Górh fica meio pálida e diz:

- E você vai fazer isso? – com um pouco de tristeza na voz

- É claro que não! Vou dar um jeito de fugir ou sei lá arrumar alguém que eu ame de verdade. – Milo

- Está igual a mim, mamãe quer que eu case logo – Górh

- E também não está pretendendo não é? – Milo

- É, assim como você quero casar por amor e não obrigada. – Górh

- MILO!!! – Charlotte

- Que droga, tenho que ir, depois se vemos – e saí andando

- Espere! – diz Górh

- O que houve? – Milo

- Já sei, me encontre no cemitério! – Górh

- Não tem outro lugar melhor? – Milo

- É que ali ninguém consegue atrapalhar nós. Pois é infreqüente alguém passar por lá – Górh

- Tudo bem, me espere lá, antes de anoitecer – Kamus

- Pode deixar – Górh

- Adeus – os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo

_Naquela manhã algo realmente mágico aconteceu com nós. Depois que eu tinha encontrado Milo, fui para casa, chegando lá estava tudo calmo e muito silencioso. Estranhei, chegando ao quarto de mãe, entrei e a vi morta. Apesar de ter chorado muito, sabia que ela não resistiria por muito tempo, pois estava com pneumonia aguda e já não tinha mais chances de sobreviver. Lá em casa minha amiga Isís ficou do meu lado o tempo todo. Algumas pessoas foram visitar mamãe. A tarde ela foi enterrada. Aproveitando que Milo iria no cemitério para nos encontrar, acabei ficando por lá mesmo. Chegando quase ao anoitecer ele chegou, estava de preto assim como eu._

- Meus pêsames Górh – e a abraçou

- Obrigado – disse no ouvido dele

- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? – Milo

Górh olhou para o lugar onde estavam, depois para o túmulo da mãe;

- Vamos para outro lugar, mas aonde?

- Me siga – Milo saiu do cemitério junto com Górh – Esta vendo esses dois cavalos na nossa frente?

- Sim – Górh

- Tome – Milo entrega para Górh um sobretudo com capuz – Suba em um deles, vista-se com isso e me siga

Os dois vestiram os sobretudos, montaram nos cavalos e foram para as montanhas. Chegando lá estava nevando. Górh estava tremendo.

- Não está com frio? – Górh

- Não – Milo

- Eu estou morrendo – Górh se abraça

- Venha cá – Milo a abraçou

Os dois se sentaram e ficaram olhando para os grandes pinheiros que estavam carregados de neve nos galhos.

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa – Milo

- Diga – Górh

- Desde aquele dia, que nos conhecemos eu acabei me apaixonando por você. Incrível não? – Milo

Górh se solta dele e o olha

- Verdade? – Górh

- É, e você gosta de mim? – Milo

- Sim – Górh fica sorrindo

- Sabe, estamos parecendo Romeu e Julieta – Milo

- É verdade, um amor impossível – Górh

Górh fica olhando para os cavalos e ele a observa

- Sabia que parece você parece um anjo? – Milo

- Nossa, fico honrada com uma comparação dessas – Górh olha para ele

- Agora você é meu anjo, somente meu e aí de um infeliz que encostar. – Milo beija Górh

_Apesar desse ser um dia triste, eu fiquei feliz. Pois tinha perdido minha mãe mas acabei ganhando um novo amor. Um amor de um homem para com uma mulher. Nós dois ficamos andando juntos de mãos dadas. Vendo que já estava a noite decidimos dormir nas montanhas. O dia tinha amanhecido e fomos embora, um para a casa do outro. Teve uma vez que marcamos de nos encontrar, mas alguém viu e contou tudo para Charlotte. Ela morrendo de ciúmes colocou veneno na bebida de Milo e o matou. A mim ela contratou alguém para me envenenar também, chamou uma criada e a vestiu de vendedora de chás. Abriu uma pequena loja e a colocou lá. Um dia eu já sabendo da morte de Milo, estava andando nas ruas, quando uma inocente velhinha me chamou para experimentar chás na sua loja. Eu não desconfiando de nada tomei normalmente, chegando a noite comecei a passar mal, rolei de um lado para o outro no chão, até que eu morri. Charlotte ficou sabendo e fugiu para outro país, feliz por saber que tinha conseguido o que queria. Isís minha melhor amiga ficou super triste, após minha morte ela ia visitar todos os dias o meu tumulo. Hoje estou viva, pois me reencarnei novamente, acho que os deuses tiveram compaixão de mim e me visto como as pessoas normais daqui, só que de preto. Agora eu estou em Atenas e parada na frente da estatua da deusa Atena._

- Será que tem alguém por aqui? – Górh fecha seu caderno onde estava escrevendo, e segue para dentro do templo de Áries.

Um vulto aparece das sombras;

- O que deseja aqui senhorita? – Mú

- Eu vim falar com a deusa Atena – Górh

- Ah sim, ela me disse que estava esperando por alguém, sou Mú de Áries – Mú

- Muito prazer – aperta as mãos de Mú

- Segure-se em meu ombro pois irei te teletransportar – Mú

Górh faz o que Mú pede e rapidamente chegam na porta onde Saori se encontrava.

- Senhorita Atena – Mú bate na porta

- Entre – diz Saori lá de dentro

- Aqui está a garota – Mú

- Obrigado Mú, diga ao cavaleiro de Escorpião que eu estou chamando por ele – Saori

- Sim, licença – Mú desaparece

- Então você é a garota que meu pai disse, bela historia que vocês dois tem – Saori

- Obrigada, acho que seu pai quer que eu e ele fiquemos juntos – Górh sorri

- Não só ele como o olimpo inteiro quer que fiquem juntos – Saori

Nesse instante o cavaleiro de Escorpião entra na sala

- Mandou me chamar Atena – Milo

- Sim, você reconhece essa pessoa que está de costas? – Saori

Ele analisa bem e por um momento pensa quem é, mas não acredita.

- Não reconheço Atena – Milo meio embaraçado na voz

- Pois então vire-se garota – Saori começa a ficar com os olhos marejados

Górh respira fundo e se vira. Milo não acreditando chega mais perto de Górh

- Olá Milo Van Wilhelm – Górh

- Oi Górh Nahtylly – E cumprimenta-a com um aperto de mão

- Sentiu minha falta? – Górh

- Muita – Milo não agüentando mais de emoção a beija.

**Gostou dona Scarlet? Eu escrevi essa fic chorando gente! T.T Adoro finais felizes. Ah lembrando também, aqui tem uma curta apresentação da Isís, que é uma homenagem a Isís SilverMoon, beijo para você amigona. E Marie'Scarlet... Feliz Aniversário!**

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


End file.
